Never too late
by preetynpink123
Summary: Bella has been hurt by every one in her life, she lives with her Step mother and Father, and her Three beautiful step sisters. When Edward comes along, can he help her out of her bounds.
1. Chapter 1 Bella's life

This story has been re-started and re-named hope you enjoy, i didn't like the way it was and i think it will be better this time this chapter hasn't changed but the next one will so

Much love

~Victoria~

Summary: Bella has been hurt by every one in her life, she lives with her Step mother and Father, and her Three beautiful step sisters. When Edward comes along, can he help her out of her bounds.

Bella.

I had lived with my step mother, Carmen, step father Eleazar, step sisters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina for years, ever since my mother died. My father died to but, I hate him, even though he is dead, I hate him. I still can't speak his retched name.

Carmen and the girls treated me as a house slave, Eleazar treated me like his daughter in the day, and at night … you don't even want to know. He liked to hit me a lot, he did other things, but the majority of what I took was slapping.

"BELLA!!!!" I hear Tanya yell through the intercom. I lived in a shed like space in the backyard. It had heat though, and it was regularly fumigated like the rest of the house.

"Meow." I hear from by feet as I stand, I have a cat named, Stella. She's my baby, she's orange stripped. I love her to death.

I sit her on my bed and head into the house, "Yes Tanya." I call once I'm on the stair case to her room.

"Oh good Bella." she says happily. "I need you to do my make up." she said clapping her hands in a London Tipton sort of way.

My little sis likes the sweet life of Zach and Cody, don't judge.

"Okay." I say, I put on her black eye liner then mascara then some lip gloss, then some blusher all too match her outfit. Carmen actually allowed me to look good, and wear makeup, she didn't want people to think an ugly ratty girl lived with her, she was all about image.

I like to look pretty but not in a Tanya sort of way. I like to have my own style, which I do. Jeans, ant type of shirt, black blue and brown eyeliner mixed, and sparkly lip gloss. Carmen approved, even though she wanted me to look like Tanya, Kate, and Irina, she didn't complain. She didn't even really care.

I always wear my hair down, its naturally wavy. "Thanks Bella." she said cheerily. She wasn't faking, she was just in a good mood, she's bipolar so she does that a lot.

"BELLA!!!" I walk down the hall to Irina's room. She smiled that evil snarl she has.

"Good, do my make up, but not like Tanya's I want it light. I gave her blue eyeliner, blue eye shadow, mascara, clear lip gloss, and light blusher matching her outfit for the day as well.

"Done."

"Thanks." she said non convincingly.

Then I went to Kate's room, she didn't call but she was the quiet one of the three, she expected me to know at certain times when she wanted me, she called if it was spontaneous or important.

Kate was capable of doing her own makeup, I just picked her clothes for her.

I went into her vanity and looked at her makeup color choices for the day, and found an outfit to match the colors. I picked, a purple mini, v-neck dress, and black leggings.

Now that everything was set I went back to my 'house' and got dressed.

I found a cute graphic T with a pictured of a sleeping baby kitten, that said 'Ahh bliss.' it was my favorite shirt because, the kitten looked exactly like Stella.

My watch beeps and I click the intercom button.

"SCHOOL!" I yell. Then I head out the door and to my car, my beat up old Chevy truck. Ahh bliss.

I'm Bella Swan and this… is my story


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Edward

I got to school on time today, which was rare. I head into the building after parking my car next to a Volvo that I hadn't ever seen before. The cafeteria was packed with people, I walk along the side and go to my starting class of the day, Advisory.

No one was in the room, not even the teacher. Then a bronze haired boy walks in, he was stunning to say the least, and his eyes, a vivid emerald green, I catch my self staring and look away, our advisory had tables, not desks.

He comes over and pulls out the seat next to me, "Taken?" he asks I shake my head and he sits down. "Edward." he greets sticking out his hand. I smile

"Bella." I say, the sleeve of my sweater hikes up a bit and it was then that I noticed the bruised rope burn that wrapped around and came up my wrist. I pull my arm away fast and jerk my sleeve down quickly, he had already seen though so the damage was done. Stupid Eleazar.

He gives me a look, there was still no one in the class room. He grabs my wrist and pulls up the sleeve. "How did you get this?" he asks. Taking on a bit of a protective tone.

"Umm… Rope climbing?" I say but it came out more like a question, like I was asking if he believed me. He gave me a disapproving look.

"Really, Bella you can trust me not to say anything." he said, and I could tell from his eyes that he was telling the truth, I put all my trust in him, and there was a click between us, the wrist he was still holding felt like it was being electrocuted.

"My step dad." I whisper. A comprehending look crossed his face. He smiled a sad smile.

"It's okay, thank you for trusting me enough…." he trailed off.

"Why do you care anyway?" I ask

"I'm not sure." he said and then the bell rings. I grip the other sleeve of my sweater tightly in my fingers as Tanya, Kate and Irina come sit down which was wired usually just Kate sat by me.

Tanya and Irina were ogling Edward, he stayed next to me almost as if he were afraid of them.

The final bell hadn't rung yet and the class was filled with chatter.

"Guys this is Edward." I introduce. "Edward these are my step sisters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina." I say gesturing to each, he nods. Not smiling or asking questions just acknowledging their presence.

Edward still had a hold of my wrist, no one had seemed to notice, I flex my wrist a bit, he looks down and then starts to release, I grip his hand, he stays put. Through out the rest of the class that was how it stayed, him holding my wrist and me holding his back.

**K guys I know you think this is moving fast but it's not this is the right pace for this story so DO NOT expect me to slow down at all, Get it? Got it? GOOD!**

As the bell rings our hands disconnect. He smiles and shows me his schedule, surprisingly most of his classes were with me, all but one, which was music.

"Let's go." I say and we head out the door.

~Bella

**A/N you may not get it but this story is like a diary, a sort of recap of her life. So… yeah I know its short but there's a lot of info, **

**I know this chapter didn't change but I decided I want it to be this way, the next chapter I KNOW will change**

**Review please**

**~Victoria~**


	3. Chapter 3 Edward comes over

Bella

The rest of the day went by slowly and smoothly, Tanya seemed to have no classes with Edward, thank God. Eventually it came to lunch, yes the day was moving slower than molasses in winter.

I walk into the Cafeteria, and see Edward sitting by himself . I took a seat next to Edward making sure to keep my sleeve securely over my wrists. He got a table in the very back of the cafeteria, but still everyone's eyes were fixated on us.

"Why are they all staring?" Edward asks.

"Because they think this is wired." I say when I turn around and glare, most everyone turned back to their table and started conversing, except one table.

"That's my family." Edward said, luckily I wasn't glaring at them. "Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." he says gesturing to everybody

"Why aren't we sitting there?" I ask turning back to him.

"Your sisters got to them, they officially don't like you." he said in a soft voice but I didn't care.

"Hey, it's no big deal, they don't have to like me." I say and Edward smiles a faint smile.

"Why don't you come over to my house sometime?" he asks. I blink, no one had ever asked me to come over, usually because Tanya and Irina told them lies about me.

"I'd love to, but you have to know my curfew." I say and he nods. "I can go somewhere on Mondays and Wednesdays, someone can come over on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Fridays I can either go somewhere or someone can come over, Saturdays is my free time I can do whatever I want whenever I want and I can come back at anytime, on the other days I must me home at ten." I relay my strict schedule to a shock Edward.

"What about Sundays?" he asks I cringe.

"I have to be at home on Sundays." I say looking at the table, then I add. "And even then I'm busy, she gives me this free time but wants me to do all the work around the house an everything, and she doesn't even give me a specific time to do the chores." by the end of my rant he's nodding.

"But what about Sunday?" he persists

"I told you, I'm busy on Sunday." I say with a venomous stare to get him to drop the subject. It didn't work.

"Come on Bella, what you do on Sunday can't be that bad. You can tell me." he stared at me with those big green eyes, they seemed to penetrate my soul, I was this close to telling him but then I remembered where we are and stopped my self.

"Not here. Not now." I say and for now the subject is dropped.

"You know it's Tuesday right?" he asks. I smile.

"You want to come over?" I ask and he nods. I smile again.

"Ding, Ding" the bell decides to ring at this point, I look to the podium waiting for the principal to come and release us I'm met with the stares of everyone again. My glare does some good and most of them turn, all but Edwards family.

I almost cast my glare at them but then Ms. Allies decides to dismiss us. We all head to our second to last class of the day.

Biology for me and Edward, I lead him with me to the class, he hands the teacher his slip and comes to sit next to me. The class went by quickly and next thing I knew I was walking to gym with Edward at my side.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." I say and we head in different directions.

Once in the locker room all eyes are on me, and I absolutely hate that. The gym teacher allows me to wear a long sleeve under shirt and leggings under my uniform. I pull off my shirt and was about to slip on my gym shirt when I feel a hand digging into one of my freshest bruises. I whimper the slightest bit. I spin around to see Tanya.

"What?" I ask her wincing as her grip tightened.

"What are you doing with Cullen." she says with an icy glare.

"Nothing were friends." I say in a tight voice she still had a hold of my arm.

"Oh yeah well you sure seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Tanya that's none of your busyness." I say, her grip went past the strength of a human I swear it. My knees buckle at the pain and I slip down. She pulls me up by my arm and finally coach Sowers come in.

"What is going on?" she gives Tanya a lethal look and she drops my arm. I fall to the floor. Sowers carefully helps me up and I sit on the bench my hurt arm in against my body.

"Principals office Tanya. Now." Tanya walks out the door.

"Lets see it." she says to me to everyone else she says;

"everyone to class now, Tell coach Clause I'll be up in a moment." she pulls my arm from my grasp, slides up the sleeve and looks at it closely. Poking and prodding until finally she lets go.

"Is it okay?" I ask, I really didn't want it to be broken.

"It's fine, not even sprained, but that bruise is going to get a whole lot worse and you'll be sore." she says and I thank the lord.

I look at my arm and see the bruised hand print mark, wow, Tanya has one hell of a grip.

"Your excused from gym today and probably the next, go ahead and change." she says and I nod, something good did come out of this.

When everyone walks to the locker rooms I walk out the door, only to be greeted by Edward standing against a wall. I smile.

"Hi." I say still smiling, he smiles back.

"Are you okay?" he asks, how the hell did he know.

"I'm fine, Tanya just has a killer grip." I say he nods.

"I noticed." he says almost to quiet for me to hear.

"Why don't I drive you home?" he asks me. What about my car.

"What about my car?" I voice the thought.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." he says just as Tanya comes out of the principals office.

"Give me your keys." she says approaching me, I give her my keys and she heads for my car.

"What are you some kind of mind reader or something?" I ask jokingly. His face changes for a moment and then I guess realizes I'm joking and he laughs. We head to his car.

His siblings are already loaded in and the front seat is empty, I feel rather uncomfortable but I sit anyway. None of them look happy.

"Why her Edward, of all of the girls in this school and it had to be her." Rosalie says from the back.

"Rosalie, knock it of." Edward scolds. A tear slips down my face, I can handle it from my family but not from other people. I feel Edwards thumb slip across my cheek whipping the tear away, I look at him and smile he smiles back.

I hear a few tiny gasps from the back of the car. I don't turn.

"At least he finally cares for someone other than himself." Alice says. Edward doesn't look fazed only a bit embarrassed.

"Alice shut up." he says and she goes quiet.

We turn into a path lined with trees, after a few winds and curves we get to a clearing up ahead there is a beautiful white house, it's big, but not as big as mine.

"Wow." I say

"Big right." Edward says.

"Sure, but my house is bigger."

"How big is your flipping house." I hear Emmett say from the back

"Big." I reply, they all file out of the car except Edward.

"Come on lets go." he says.

"Okay just let me call Carmen." I say pulling out my cell.

"Hello," I say when I hear Carmen mumbling on the other line.

"Hi Bella, what is it?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could have a friend over?" I ask her.

"Of course you can, it is Tuesday. Who is she?" she asks.

"His name is actually Edward." I say she doesn't pause.

"That's fine. Follow curfew and I'll see you in the morning." she says hanging up.

We both knew who would see me tonight.

Edward parks the car near my house, and we both get out, I lead him to my little cottage and he follows.

"This is my room." I say sitting on the bed Stella crawls into my lap and hisses at Edward. I scratch her behind the ears and she purrs relaxing.

"She's not usually this crabby I'm, sorry." I say he smiles, and sits next to me.

We talk about anything and everything, then he brings up Sundays. I know I have to answer.

"That's the day I get to spend Quality time with Eleasar, " I say and then under my breath I say; "like we don't spend enough quality time together at night." he seems to hear because he cringes but doesn't say anything.

"It's late you should be heading home. I say glancing at the clock which read 9:50.

"You have to be gone by ten." I say and he nods.

"I'll go ahead and go then." he says smiling at me. I walk him to the door.

"Would you come to my house tomorrow?" he asks. I nod.

"I should be able to." I say.

He leans close to me and presses his lips to mine once, twice, three times. The third kiss grows more heated and his tongue runs across my bottom lip seeking entrance, I grant it and we explore each others mouths my hands tangle in his hair and his are wrapped around my back. A knock on the door interrupts us.

"Shit." I whisper. "Go out and don't talk to anyone okay?" I say glancing at the clock which read nods and walk out the door. I walk to my bed, my lips feel like their on fire. This all feels like a dream. Then the door swings open to reveal Eleasar and my dream turns into a nightmare.

"Hello dear, my my my your lips seem to be a bit swollen, what were you doing in here?" he asks. I gulp

"Were you two kissing?" he asks but we both know he already knows the answer.

"You know your not aloud to kiss boys in my house, this calls for some punishment." he says menacingly pulling of his belt.

And my nightmare just turned to my hell.

**A/N what do you think, a little different from the last one No?**

**I like where its going and I can't wait to update again you guys have to review and tell me what you think.**

**Much love**

**~Victoria~**


	4. Chapter 4 My poor car

Bella

I wake to my Alarm clock going off. Rolling over I feel pain all over my body. Recalling last night I shudder and push the thoughts from my head.

I stand and walk to the mirror propped against my wall. I examine my nude body, looking at the bruises, cuts and burns. I figure I can cover the majority if it's of a reasonable temperature today. I put on a robe and step outside. The temperature is warm, a rather odd occurrence in the city of Forks.

I decide I can't wear shorts but it will be too hot in jeans, so I settle for capris. I also decide I'll wear socks and tennis shoes. Socks will cover my ankles where there are rope burns. You don't want to know how those got there. I throw on a red long sleeve silk shirt and head into the house.

Stella follows out the door, or tries to. I go back in and give her food and head back out. It was at that point I hear a shatter from in the house. I run to the house and see a shattered plate at the foot of the front door.

Had Stella not wanted food I would have been hit with that, thank graces for my cat.

"What's going on?" I ask walking into the dining room. I see Tanya standing at the table, everyone else seated. She has her hands gripping the edges of the table, the look on her face is pure anger.

"Tanya is grounded," Kate tells me. Tanya's fierce glare slides to me.

"It's all your fault!" she screams at me.

"How is it my fault?" I contour.

"She was grounded for intentionally hurting you in gym," Eleasar explains.

"Like you have any room to talk," I say storming from the room and up the stairs. I set up the girls make up and pick out Kate's clothes. I go into Carmen and Eleasar's room and see the basket of laundry at the foot of the bed. On top is a note saying 'Please Fold.' I feel someone come up behind me.

Arms are wrapped around my waist.

"Don't you dare, ever talk to me like that in front of my family again. Do you understand me?" Eleasar asks. Nodding, I feel his hands trail down my body and shudder. "I'll assume that was a good shudder my dear, or we may have some problems." I nod my head again. Knowing what would happen if I didn't.

"May I go to school?" I ask looking at the clock I had enough time to do laundry and drive to school.

"You need to fold these," he says, I nod. "I'll help, for the sake of time," he says and the laundry is folded in as much time as it would have taken me on my own. He gets distracted easily.

"Thank you," I say about to walk from the room. He smiles an evil inhuman smile that stops me.

"You'll pay me back tonight, be home by ten." he says slapping me on the butt as he walks from the room.

I walk to my room and groan looking at the clock, I had enough time to drive to school and make it to first bell on time. I hear Stella in the corner, and then she walks out pushing a box in front of her.

"What's that, pretty kitty?" I ask petting her on the head as she purrs. I rummage though the box a bit and see a box marked Bella, it was written in pretty hand writing. There is an old tattered card sitting on top also addressed to me.

I open it and read it.

My dearest Bella, I know I cannot be here for you now but I will find you someday and all my love is with you. Enclosed in this box is a pendant please wear it always.

All my love,

Your mother

Renee

I open the box to see a beautiful red pendant encased in gold wiring.

It was one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen, it was small but elegant, I picked it up and put it around my neck.

In a drawer next to bed there was a picture of my mother, so I knew just the face I was looking for, I hid the pendant under my shirt and look at the clock.

I go to the intercom, set the channel to all and say into it, "School." I get outside and to my truck in thirty seconds flat. That's when I see Edward's car in the driveway. I walk up to it and the driver side window rolls down.

"Get in," Edward calls to me. I smile and nod. I open the passenger side door, before getting in I see Tanya's murderous glare cast in my direction, I throw my keys at her, she catches them and gets a look I do NOT like on her face.

At this point I know my car has absolutely no chance, and I also know that my mother was never dead.

~Bella

_A/N What do you think, Review please. _

_Props to my Amazing Beta CullenLover13 she actually took ME on, I can't believe it. Y'all know how much of a bitch I am so wish her luck. And without her this chapter would have sucked. She really is a spectacular writer as well, go check her out._

_~Victoria~_


	5. Chapter 5 Static?

**A/N hello all, SSSSOOOOO sorry I put all my stories on hiatus for so long, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter and review for me :) **

**BTW : AND THIS IS IMPORTANT I'm adding something to this story, in the last chapter Bella will find a locket in a box of old things, go near the end of the chapter and read it its very important.**

**OH and: Hey guys Victoria here obviously, the A/N above is old but this is the newer, as id rather not delete the one above. The reason my stories were on hiatus was because I got a boyfriend. We were together for about 5 months( I know such a long time) that was sarcastic. But he broke up with me last month(Feb. 6****th****) in the process shattering my heart to pieces. Im slowly recovering, I mean once you give a guy everything its kind of hard to turn back**

**And I know im only 14 I don't know about love and definently shouldn't be giving guys "everything" but I did and I cant take that back( I also don't regret it). But the point of this is that now I have a lot of free time on my hands and I need something to do, so to all of you who are reading this thank you for waiting for me.**

**Read on…. **

**~Victoria~**

Edward arrived at school a few minutes later, and it occurred to me that his family wasn't in the car. "Where are they?" I ask, fingering the locket around my neck, through my shirt.

"They took Rosalie's car." He answered shortly and I nod. Today passed by quickly with no issues other than the glares and occasional run in with some random person. I see Tanya arrive in my car and it looks okay but I'm a bit weary to go near it.

At lunch Edward and I sat together, in our usual table.

"So how was your night?" he asked and I frown.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I say a little hurt. He shakes his head.

"No I'm just genuinely curious. Pull up your sleeves." He orders I get a flash of Eleaser and quickly do as I'm told. "Sorry didn't mean to be so harsh." He says and I relax slightly.

"S'okay." I say as he looks my arms over, there are a few self inflicted cuts that I hope he doesn't notice, but he does. "Bella." He sighs. I give him a glare that could wake the dead but he doesn't budge.

"What?"

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he asks

"Because… I don't know just because." I say defeated. He put a finger under my chin to pick my head up, but was immediately shocked. He pulled his away startled as if he'd never been shocked in his life, shaking his hand from the slight pain of static electricity. I ignored it, as did he but I knew there was something amiss.

"Hey, its okay, we'll get through this." He says, and I drop my head again, I see the marks on my arm from where the sleeve was still up, three lines spaced out and deep on my skin, I knew I had to stop I just didn't know if I could.

************************************************************THe ENd OF THe DAy IS POintless ANyway***********************************************************

After our classes Edward and I went to his house, we got there after his siblings, which were surprising the way Edward drives. We parked outside the gorgeous house near the shed. It seemed excruciatingly quiet after the engine cut off.

Edward looked at me and gave me and encouraging smile. "No worries love, everything will be fine." He said and got out of the car. Before I could turn and put my hand on the knob he was at my side with the door open.

I pretended, once again, not to notice. He took me up to the front door and we walked in.

The house was defiantly big and beautiful, even though it was smaller than mine it seemed somehow bigger, better even. I realized that this place felt like more of a home to me than any and I'd only been here for a few seconds.

The thought made my stomach drop and tears well up behind my eyes. I hear a slight mumble from upstairs, and look at Edward confused.

"What was that?" I ask he looks at me startled.

"You heard that?" he asks and I was about to nod, but before I could say anything his parents approached.

"Hello." They said smiling. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." He said and I shook his hand, he jumped back when he was shocked, and Esme gave me a hug, not touching my skin, she was shocked as well.

I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm usually not this staticy." I said jokingly, they laugh along but seemed worried.

"Edward why don't you take Bella up to your room." He said and they shared a look, Edward shook his head and we headed up stairs.

I once again pretended to be naïve until we reached his room.

**A/N I know its short but im working on it guys. This chapter was REALLY REALLY horrible ) : so im sorry but I'll get better ones out eventually.**

**All my love**

**~Victoira~**

P.S Next chapter up should be Tears don't fall? Maybe? Idk im not sure… I may even do another chapter of this im not sure and with my attention span im not making ANY promises.


End file.
